The Ice Queen Melts - Oneshot
by Angie the one
Summary: Bella Cullen CEO of Swan PR, she is called the Ice Queen but her hubby Edward knows how she can melt.. BxE BPOV Oneshot


**Okay so just a short one shot that came to me today. Thought I should write it down. I might or might not continue this after I have finished with my other story that I am currently publishing, ****_A Brunette Singer. _****Please check that story out as well!**

**Enjoy!**

THE ICE QUEEN MELTS

"Knock knock" Edward's voice sounded through my office.

"Hi baby what are you doing here?" I got up from my seat behind my big wooden desk.

"I come bearing coffee for my amazing wife that didn't come home last night." His big arms enclosed around my small frame and I put my head on his chest.

"Actually I was home this morning for like forty minutes but you were asleep." Edward snorted and then laughed.

"You are damn lucky that I love you so fucking much." His hand lifted my chin forcing me to look at him. I didn't mind at all, Edward is a handsome man and very intelligent but most important is that he is my husband of two years.

"I know, I love you." We kissed each other, it was sweet and so so good. I have been so preoccupied in my job for the last week that I have hardly had time to be with my husband in anyway.

"So is this soon finished? Because I really like it when you sleep in bed with me instead on the couch in your office." He handed me my coffee and then went to sit on said couch.

"Yes everything should be done in a few days and after that you and I are taking a mini vacation to the cabin." I sat down on his lap and let him hold me close. Because truth is told I miss him when I don't get to be with him.

"Good, and I will take you hostage. No phones no computer and no office talk. Just you and me. And I am packing your bag." Like he always do.

"Oh you are packing my bag? It is pretty obvious what you will pack for me." I put my head on his shoulder, he made everything right.

"So? I happen to like my wife in sexy lingerie and my t-shirts." Edward purred in my ear. Yes he knew how to get me squirming.

I whispered in his ear, because I know what my breath in his ear does to him. "I know you too well. We will spend the weekend in front of the fireplace, drinking and making love. You will sing to me and play the guitar, I will give you a massage and late at night we will get shit faced and talk about nothing and everything like we always have. The next morning while you are nursing your hangover I will read you Jane Austen books."

"Our routine, just how I like it." He turned his head for a kiss. Believe me when I say that his hard cock against my ass did not go unnoticed.

"Are we that predictable? Have we become like our parents?" I signed in frustration, that would be horrible.

"No we are smart, funny, successful and in love. Bella look at me, you are nothing like your boring religious parents." The way he stroked my ribcage with his fingers was the most comfortable thing in the world.

"I know I know, I just don't want to end up like them."

"Just look at your shoes for god's sake, Bella you are not like them! Would they put on that high and sexy shoes for work? No your mother puts on a long skirt and a polo shirt with comfortable foot right shoes." Yeah my shoes are awesome. Christian Louboutin Lady Peep gold spike. My shoes reflect upon me, I am fierce and I am cool and I am badass.

"You know I buy the shoes for you?" He nodded and laughed. "It has always been my worst fear that someday I would end up like them."

"I know that, so that is way we can close your blinds and have some fun. Just to prove a point of course." His handsome face looked so damn innocent.

"That is the best damn idea I have heard in days. But you know that everyone in this office will know what we are doing if I close those blinds." I traced my fingers on the inside of his thigh.

"Yes but if we don't they will see what we are doing, but if you are fine with that I am too I guess." His lips started to trace my neck.

"You are such a pervert you know that?"

"I do, go close those blinds. They won't think less of you because they all hate you. They call you the Ice Queen for a reason. But you are the warmest person to me, you wouldn't have been this successful if you let people get to you. And you would definitely not have been this successful if you wouldn't be so driven. That is what I love about you. Mrs. Bella Cullen CEO of Swan PR firm." I hate the Ice Queen nickname but he right and damn him for knowing exactly what to say... again.

"Okay I am closing the blinds." I stood up from his lap and started to walk towards the door. But before I even took two steps he slapped my ass real hard and said "Good choice wifey."

"I am so going to get you for that." The man is impossible. I walked out of my office and looked around. Not one of employees did their job, they all looked at me. The fuck they were.

"What the hell is going on here? I do not pay you to pretend that you are an audience to my personal life. Get back to work now or leave this office for good!" Why do I have to be so bitchy and pretend like I rule their world all the time? Because they are incomplete to do anything by themselves.

But when I tell them to do they all obey because they are scared of me. It is effective but super annoying.

"Mr. Newton, take all my calls and don't let anyone into my office for the next hour." I tell my 22 year old inexperienced assistant. "Oh and if I find anyone of them just looking like they are not doing their job, it will by your ass."

"Of course Mrs. Cullen." I nod and then head back to my office where I close all the blinds and then turn to my sexy as hell husband who is sitting on the couch with a smirk on his face.

"Tell me again why you are not that bossy with me? It is so freaking hot!" Edward claps his lap in a silent command that I should hop on, so to speak.

"Because I have to be bossy all the time at work and I like that you are so bossy with me it is so hot." I straddle his lap and start to kiss his neck and unbutton his shirt to get more access.

"Well we are in your office, wanna boss me around?" He puts his big hands on my ass and spreads his long fingers.

"Fine." I bite his earlobe lightly and he moans out loud. I finish all the buttons and drag my fingers over his defined abs and hard pecks. Then I drag my fingers inside his shirt arms in order to take it off.

When the shirt is on the floor I kiss down his chest and lick each nipple. Then I get off his lap first he look a little disappointed but he soon recovers when he sees me letting my hair down from my bun, I shake my hair out and Edward looks enchanted, yeah I got tricks.

Then I slowly start to unbutton my own black shirt, when all the buttons are undone I slowly take the shirt off and turn around so that he can look at the new bustier I bought the other day, I obviously wear matching panties but those he will get to see soon as well.

His eyes are about to pop out of his head when he sees it. The black lace bustier that goes down to right above my belly button it's tight and makes my boobs look absolutely amazing.

"B..Bella, what the fuck are you doing to me?" He pulls at his hair like he always do when he is frustrated. Only thing right now is that he is sexually frustrated.

"Just sit back and watch the show baby." I turned around from him and pulled down the zipper of my black pencil skirt and slowly dragged it down my legs. I was giving Edward a real good show of my ass since all I am wearing is a small lacy thong.

"Damn it woman come here." Edward leans forward and grabs my waist before he throws me down on the couch.

"I thought I was the boss." I laugh at him as he struggles with taking off his pants.

"Yeah well now we know why I am the boss when it comes to sex. You are too much of a tease. But you know what? You would be perfect a my personal stripper."

"I will totally take that job. Will you get my a pole in our bedroom as well?" It is my turn to moan as he licks and nibble at the top of my chest.

"You can use me as your pole, now shut the hell up so that I can fuck you." And that he totally did.

When he left an hour later he had given me four orgasms and a promise to give me more when I got home. Let's just say that those blinds stayed shut for the rest of the day because my amazing husband left me in an amazing post orgasmic bliss and I did not want my employees to see me like this.

That would make the Ice Queen nickname melt and I would be call a slut or something.

**So what did you think? Leave a review please!**

**Xoxo Angie**


End file.
